My Friend of Misery
by Ravenheart
Summary: Just a little songfic based on Metalica's My Friend of Misery


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters  
  
My friend Misery  
  
Asuka's nightmare:  
  
She is walking the halls of NERV. People are walking past her without even looking at her or acknowledging her existance. She begins to go up to some of them and block their path. Each time she stands in the path of a person, they don't stop, but merely walk straight through her. After a few minutes of this, Asuka starts screaming for these people to notice her, but no one stops or even looks towards her as if they had heard her.  
  
  
You just stood there screaming  
Fearing no one would listen to you  
  
As she screams, she can now see Shinji walking up the hall toward her. She then begins to run to him. As she nears him, the rest of the world fades out to a flat black except for two white circles, one under each teen's feet. Once she is within five feet of him, the circles merge into one and Shinji begins to speak with a very condescending voice:  
  
"They say the empty can rattles the most  
The sound of your own voice must soothe you  
Hearing only what you want to hear  
And knowing only what you've heard"  
  
After saying those words, he fades out as well. Behind her appears a rag doll with orange yarn hair and blue buton eyes hanging by a thread looped around it's neck as a noose. As Asuka turns to try and find out what hapened to Shinji, she sees the doll and is shocked to say the least. The doll is almost as big as she is as it begins to speak as well:  
  
"You, you're smothered in tragedy"  
  
Asuka then sees a hallway form around her. It then begins to move past her towards one end. At that end of the hallway is a door. As the door approaches, it opens. What she sees is an image from her past. An image of her mother hanging from the ceiling by a rope next to the doll.  
  
At the sight of this, Asuka just falls to her knees and starts to cry, shouting profanities. As she crys, her surroundings change to images from her distant and most recent past. Images from her 'childhood' as well as images from her time as a pilot. As these particular images are shown, the doll continues:  
  
"You're out to save the world  
  
Misery  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders  
Misery  
There's much more to life than what you see  
My friend of misery"  
  
The next thing that Asuka sees is the city of Tokyo-3 from her perspective in her entry plug. She notices, however, that there's something wrong with what she's seeing. Both herself and the surrounding buildings are sinking into the black void of the 12th angel. As she realizes what's happening, she begins to scream for help.  
  
You still stoood there screaming  
No one caring about these words you tell  
My friend before your voice is gone  
One man's fun is another's hell  
  
The instant she is about to sink below the 'surface' of the void, the scene shifts again to the battle with the 7th angel. She watches from the perspective of her entry plug again as her eva impacts on the ground. The images continue on until she begins her attack on the angel.  
  
These times are sent to try men's souls  
But something's wrong with all you see  
You you'll take it all on yourself  
Remember, misery loves company  
  
As the last line rings in her head, she sees the angel's halves begin to stir and regenerate into two seperate entities. Again, an instant before her eva is planted into the ground by one of the angel's halves, the surroundings again fade to black.  
  
Misery  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders  
Misery  
There's much more to life than what you see  
My friend of misery  
  
Asuka wakes to find herself in her bed panting and in a cold sweat. As she does with most of her nightmares, she stuffs it into the back of her mind as she gets ready for a day of sync-tests.  
  
As she leaves the apartment, she can see that it's more than likely going to rain today, so she goes back inside the apartment to grab one of her umbrellas.  
  
After getting changed into her plugsuit, Asuka heads over to her eva's holding cage and stands in front of it.  
  
"You're my doll so move like I tell you to and don't argue. Why does a weapon need a mind? It just gives you trouble. Anyway, you must obeay my orders!"   
  
As she says this and looks at the face of her eva, she realizes what she's doing:  
  
"This is stupid."  
  
Just then, alarms go off throughout the cages alerting everyone to the new state of emergency. Over the intercoms can be heard calls for all personnel to report to their respective combat stations.  
  
After Misato, Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki, and Commander Ikari are through evaluating the data on the new angel, Asuka is sent up to the surface to combat the angel. Shortly after this, as the targeting indicators begin to converge, a bright beam of light descends on Unit-02 and Asuka begins to scream.  
  
You just stood there screaming  
My friend of misery  
  
End.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I did this shortly after looking at the lyrics for this song. I saw that it seemed to be a very accurate if not perfect description of Asuka. What she went through and how she thinks are both reflected in this song. Because it ends with the scene of her mind-rape, I will NOT be contiuing this for any reason. 


End file.
